He's rescued, now what?
by bookworm4497
Summary: So, Red Arrow and Cheshire rescued Speedy. Now what? Who do they go to? The league, Ollie, or... maybe the Bats? Wow, sucky summary. Pretty much, what happens after Speedy is rescued. Expanded to multi-chapter story! Please read author's note in chapter 3, it's important!
1. Where do we go?

Hey! First fic here, be nice please. So this is after Bloodlines, here's what I came up with for after Jade and Roy rescue Speedy

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Other than the idea behind the story

* * *

"Well? What are we going to do now, Red? We can't stay in your apartment forever, the 'original' Roy needs medical treatment. Are you going to go to the league, or GA?"

"Neither." The archer replied, hanging up the phone. "Come on, we need to get to the Zeta tubes."

Roy got up and gently lifted original-Roy and headed towards the door. Jade followed after, slightly confused. "If we're not going to the league, or Green Arrow, who are we going to?"

Roy turned around and grinned at her. "To someone who has the equipment to care for original- Roy, (**AN/ From now on, clone Roy is Roy, original Roy is O-Roy. It's annoying to type 'original-Roy' 5 million times)** and can help us figure out how to present him, and Lian, to everyone else. They reached the car and drove in silence until they reached the Zeta. Roy got out and started punching in a long code of numbers, leaving O-Roy in the car. Jade came up behind him, rocking Lian. "So, where are we going?" Roy finished typing and stood back as the Zeta lit up. "The Batcave."

"You have the access code for the Batcave? It thought only the Bats knew it." "Nightwing gave it to me, I think he knew something like this might happen. He told me to come anytime I needed help." Roy turned to look at his wife. "I'm going to let you through, but you need to behave. Okay?" Jade nodded and turned back to the car. "Should I get O-Roy?" Roy strode past her and picked O-Roy up off of the backseat, still out cold.

Jade and Roy looked at each other and then walked through the Zeta, emerging in the Batcave, where Nightwing was waiting for them.

Nightwing took one look at the situation and immediately took charge. "Give me O-Roy, I'll set him up in a room upstairs- it'll be better than waking up in the cave. A will take care of him." Roy nodded and handed the unconscious boy over. Nightwing disappeared. Jade took the opportunity to examine the Batcave, taking note of the screens, T-Rex, and shelves of weapons. She turned to Roy.

"Roy, what are we doing here? What am _I _ doing here?"

"'Wing has the best set up to take care of him. State- of -the art medical equipment, a safe, welcoming place to recover-"

"_Welcoming?_"

"I mean upstairs, in the ma-house. In the house. And A will take care of him."

"Who's A?"

"Agent A, he's-"

Roy was cut off by the return of Nightwing, now in civvies, plus a mask. "O-Roy will be fine. A's fussing over him now." He looked over at Jade and hesitated. "Can I trust you?" He asked abruptly. Jade frowned. "What do you mean?" "I want to know if we can trust you where it counts. Will you betray us?" Jade shook her head. "No" she said firmly. "The only reason I went back to crime was to find O-Roy. I don't think I'm going to be Cheshire again after this." "Good." What happened next shocked everyone in the room (so Roy and Jade).

Nightwing took off his mask.

Jade instinctively turned away. Nightwing- was he still Nightwing?- chuckled. "It's ok. A big rule is that there's no capes upstairs, so if you're going to hanging around 'till O-Roy recovers, you're going to find out who I am." Slowly, Jade turned and met Nightwing's unmasked eyes for the first time.

Blue. A beautiful, crystal blue filled with life and laughter- and at the moment, a smirk.

"My name's Richard, or Dick, nice to meet you. Now, come on."

Jade followed in a daze, and was even more shocked when the staircase that Nigh- Richard brought them to opened up into a cozy looking library. She gazed out the window at the Gotham skyline. "Where are we?" Richard grinned at her. "Welcome to Wayne Manor."

Wayne?

"Wait, so you're…" "Richard Grayson. Yes, Bruce is Batman and the current Robin is Tim Drake. Roy, call Ollie, I'll get Bruce and Clark. They need to know about this."

Jade stood there, stunned, as Roy and Ni-RIchard continued on as though Nig-_Richard_ hadn't just dropped a major bombshell into the room. They were interrupted when an elderly man appeared and announced,

"He's awake."


	2. YOU!

Hey guys! I'm totally feeling the love right now, I post this, leave for an hour, and next thing I know 10 people either added this to their favorites or to their story alerts. Not so bad for my first story, eh? The only thing is that only like 1 person reviewed. Honestly, I'd love to hear from some more of you, if you have ideas or just a comment. I'm debating about whether or not I should expand this story. It was originally meant to be a one or two shot, but I got some new ideas so I'm not sure what will happen now.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter! It's a lot longer than the last one- like, 1000 words longer. Oops. Actually, this is probably closer to what it will normally be.

So, Roy wakes up and there are some explanations, with a twist at the end. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Other than my totally unrealistic idea of what will happen to Roy. The original one, I mean. Jeez, two Roys are confusing.

* * *

Roy stirred and moaned. Slowly, he opened his eyes and blinked a few times, and tried to sit up. He looked around the room in confusion.

_Where am I?_

He was in a large room, lying on a soft bed covered with a blue comforter. The walls were a similar shade of blue, as were the curtains. He was alone, in a completely unfamiliar place. He glanced out the window and started.

_Is that Wayne Tower? Am I in Gotham? How the hell did I get from Star to Gotham?_

Footsteps approached the room, and an elderly man with a kind face peeked in. "Ah, you're awake. I thought I heard you stirring. "

_Who is this guy?_

Roy swallowed and tried to speak, but only a dry croak came out. The man disappeared for a moment, then reappeared with a glass of water. Roy took it gratefully. When he had finished drinking, he tried again to ask a question. "Where am I?" When he realized his voice worked, questions poured out of Roy like a waterfall. "What am I doing here? Who are you? Where's Ollie?" He glanced down and started.

"_**What happened to my arm!"**_

The man smiled sadly. "My name is Alfred, and you're in Gotham." He held up a hand to stall any more questions. "I am afraid that I am not the one you should be addressing your questions to. Master Richard, Miss Jade, and…" he hesitated. "Jade's husband will be up here as soon as I tell them you're awake. They will answer your questions." Then he muttered "Hopefully, they'll answer mine too," then walked out.

Roy sat back against the pillows.

_Gotham? Why am I in Gotham? What happened to me?_

He looked up as he heard voices outside the door.

"He's confused, as he rightly should be. Poor boy. You should ease him into his situation, Master Richard. As for you two, perhaps it would be better if you let Master Richard explain some before you introduce yourselves to the boy." That was Alfred, and he sounded… worried?

"I want to see him. I need to talk to him, apologize." Roy frowned, that voice seemed strangely familiar (**AN/ Caus it's your own, grown-upish voice! Did anyone else notice that the voices didn't change after the time skip?)**.

"You will be able too. Later. We don't want to overwhelm him. I mean finding out," the next few words were muttered so low that Roy couldn't hear them before the voice grew in volume again, "could be a little bit whelming."

"But-"

"Red, let Ni- Richard **(AN/ Ah Jade, can't get over the fact that Mr. run-around-in-spandex-on-Gotham-rooftops is the famous RIchard Grayson)** explain, then you can talk. The kid will need time to get used to the idea.

"But-"

"No buts. I'm still, legally, you're wife, which means you have to listen to me. I'm in charge."

"How did you get that idea?"

"Ok, you guys can settle your little lovers spat while I talk to Roy- um, younger Roy. Let me know when Bruce, Clark, and Ollie get here."

"Okay."

"Who's Clark? I mean, if Bruce's Bats and Ollie's GA…"

"Superman." "Classified"

Silence

"What, Dick?"

"No offense to Jade, but I don't trust her enough to go giving out League IDs"

"You already told her who you are."

"Extenuating circumstances. Doesn't mean I have to tell her who everyone else is."

"I'm right here, so quit talking about me like I'm not. Don't worry, I won't spill. I just want to get this over with so I can work on fixing my family. I don't want Lian to grow up like I did."

"Fine."

The door opened, then closed.

"Hey Roy. How are you feeling?"

Roy looked up and met a pair of crystal blue eyes. "Who are you?"

"Richard. This is my home."

"The people outside?"

"You'll meet them later. I need to brief you about what has happened first. What's the last thing you can remember?" Roy hesitated. Richard seemed to realize what was wrong, and smiled. "I know you were-are- Speedy. So does everyone else here. Don't worry about that." Roy nodded.

"Um… the last thing I remember is that I was going out for my first day of patrol alone. I saw something in an alley, and I went to check it out. It was a woman, I don't know who- black hair, asian looking, young- but it looked like she was in trouble. I went to help her, I guess it was an ambush because as soon as I stepped into the alley she was fine and I was surrounded. She was obviously in on it, looked all smug and everything. She smirked at me and then everything went black. Guess someone hit me in the head. Next thing I know, I wake up here. Why am I in Gotham?"

Richard sighed. Something about Roy's account had disturbed him. "Roy, listen. I need you to listen to what I tell you and try not to freak out too much. You probably won't believe it at first, but give me a chance to explain everything. I promise, everyone- the league, Ollie, my family, some friends- will help you through this."

Roy was getting seriously worried. "Richard, what happened to me?"

"In a nutshell? You were kidnapped by a villain organization called 'The Light'. Its members include Vandal Savage, Ra's al Ghul, Queen Bee, Klarion the Witch Boy, and Lex Luthor. Ocean Master was also a member, but he was replaced by Black Manta a few month ago. We don't know how you lost your arm- likely in the fight or as part of the procedure. We found you in TIbet, frozen in a containment capsule, which has prevented you from aging. Ollie will be here soon to help figure out what to do now."

Roy shook his head slowly, then looked at Dick. "How… how long was I in that container? And what procedure? And why haven't I heard of these 'Light' guys before? Green Arrow would have told me about them if he though they were a threat."

"We only found out about them relatively recently, **(AN/ LIES!)** so he wouldn't have know to warn you about them then."

Roy didn't overlook the fact that Dick had skipped his first two questions. "What procedure? How long did they have me?"

Dick looked uncomfortable, avoiding Roy's eyes. Finally he said slowly and quietly,

"We aren't positive, but we've estimated that they had you for between," he gulped, "7 and 8 years."

_**"WHAT! **_How could you guys leave me with some villain group for 7 or 8** YEARS?"**

"We didn't know you were missing."

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE! I'm pretty sure Ollie would have noticed when I didn't come home that night."

"That's where the procedure thing comes in. They cloned you, sent the clone home instead of you. No one knew that he wasn't the real Roy until about 5 years ago, at which point the people who kidnapped you knew we knew and moved you to a more remote, secret location. Tibet."

"I… have a clone? Who.. who's taken my place for all these years?"

"He's the one who rescued you actually. He didn't know he was a clone until we found out- it broke something in him. He's been obsessed with finding 'the _real _Roy Harper"- didn't do anything else. Hell, his wife left him because she didn't want their daughter around him while he was consumed with your ghost."

"My ghost?"

"We all thought you were dead."

"Oh. Can I… can I see him? The clone? I want to ask him about what happened in my…his life."

"Sure. He's right outside actually, with his wife, Jade. I'll call them in."

Richard got up and walked to the door and beckoned to someone. He came back into the room, and sat down near the bed. Two people stood in the doorway. Roy's attention was immediately captured by an older version of him, who took a few steps into the room and then stopped.

He was tall, and looked sort of unkempt, like he had let himself go somewhat. Still, the muscles in his arms- Roy felt an ache of pain as he remembered his missing limb- were strong and Roy had no doubt that his clone has the same shooting skills that he had- or used to have. The significance of his missing arm was starting to sink in.

Then, Roy turned his attention to the second person who had entered the room.

No one expected his reaction.

_"YOU!" _He shouted. "You were the one in the alley that day, when they ambushed me!"

* * *

OOOHHH! BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING! Or maybe you did, I kind of gave it away with the description. So, is Cheshire doing this for her own gain, to repair her family, or is there another reason? Is she feeling a little guilty, maybe? Next chapter will probably be more Jade's perspective. Also, enter Ollie and Bruce! Probably. I don't actually have it written yet...


	3. So you're me?

Hey! So, I'm completely shocked at how popular this fic is getting. Not a lot of reviews, but a bunch of people added this to their favorites or alerts. Thanks to everyone who did.

So, chapter three, in which we find out _why, Jade, why?_ Bats and GA make a brief appearance. Like, really brief.

Before I start the story though, I want to take the time to answer a comment I got. Thanks to Hinata001 for bringing up some great points. I'm gonna write down the comment, just so you guys don't get confused about what I'm talking about.

Comment:_ This is awesome. **(Thanks!)** A question though, how are you going to bring Bruce in? He should be at the trial on Ran with the other sevens leaguers. I was just wondering of you were bringing them back. Also, love the twist. I've always thought Cheshire and Guardian were used to lure Roy. Wonder how Cheshire's going to explain this. Can't wait to see how GA reacts to this and Lian. Also, will Jim-Guardian make an appearance? I would love to see that. I loved how he called Roy "brother" in Salvage and how they made him a clone as well._

I have a confession to make. I totally forgot about how the league is supposed to be at the trial. Ooops. Thanks for reminding me. For the purpose of this story, they went, stood on trial, and were sent back to earth while their fate was being decided because the citizens of whichever planet didn't want potentially dangerous criminals on their planet for any longer than necessary. Yeah. that'll work.

Second, about Guardian. I'd love to include him, but I know a grand total of about 3 things about him.

1) He was controlled by Cadmus

2) He's a clone

3) He's related to Roy in some way- his uncle? Maybe?

That's not really enough for me to work with. Sorry. At the moment, Guardian will not be included in this fic. Maybe if I get off my butt and do some research. But probably not.

And now, after this long note, on to the story!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. If I did, I would remember what happened and not have to invent some weird story about the space trial. Ooops again.

* * *

_Then, Roy turned his attention to the second person who had entered the room. _

_No one expected his reaction. _

_"YOU!" He shouted. "You were the one in the alley that day, when they ambushed me!"_

* * *

Jade sighed, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. "I was hoping you wouldn't remember that." she whispered.

Roy **(AN/ Back to Roy being Red Arrow and O-Roy being Speedy!) **took a step away from her, a slightly betrayed and angry look crossing his face. "You were involved? You were part of the kidnapping? And YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"I couldn't." She brought her head up to look him in the eye. "How was I supposed to tell you that I had been a part of the event that brought you so much pain? By the time our relationship progressed to a point where I was beginning to feel guilty about it, telling you would have ruined everything and wouldn't have helped anyone. I was trying to keep from hurting you more."

"That's not an excuse."

"Fine. I was young, still listening to my dad's teachings while trying to get the hell away from him. The shadows offered me a place if I helped them with something- Talia al Ghul told me I would get a position in her guard. I saw no reason why not to do it. It would help me make a name for myself, get me started on what I thought was the right path. And it did. I did the job, didn't even stop to think what would happen to the kid. I went on, climbed up the ranks, became Cheshire. Then I met you, and I flashed back to that kid. Why do you think I took an interest in you in the first place?" She stopped, took a breath, glanced at O-Roy, wide eyed on the bed, and looked down.

"I fell in love with you. Stopped doing crime. Tried to be normal. All you could think about was Speedy, finding out everything you could. Finally, I left, not only because of Lian, but because I couldn't face you anymore. I went to Talia and explained. We grew close over the time I was her guard, and since the original Roy wasn't actually of any use anymore, she told me where to find him. I told you and we rescued him. I… I guess I hoped that would redeem me… that I could make amends."

She turned abruptly, tears in her eyes, and hurried out of the room. O-Roy, Roy, and Dick were left staring at each other. "I'll go talk to her." Dick said quietly, then nodded towards O-Roy. "Talk to him." He turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

When Richard got downstairs, he found a sobbing Jade being comforted by an utterly confused Ollie. Bruce looked at him as he came down.

_Explain_

Dick sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He suddenly remembered that he hadn't actually told Bruce why he needed him. This was not going to be a fun conversation. He looked at Bruce, then Ollie, and decided that Ollie should be kept out of the loop a little longer. He jerked his head at Bruce, turned and headed towards the library, Bruce following behind, leaving the emerald archer to console Jade.

* * *

O-Roy lay on the bed, staring at his clone. His clone stared back.

_Silence_

O-Roy scratched his arm. the other Roy coughed.

_More silence_

The other Roy stared at him. He stared back. They both shifted uncomfortably.

_Even more silence_

Finally, O-Roy couldn't take it anymore,

"Hi,"

"Hey"

"So….you're me?"

"Yup" **(****AN/ Can someone say AWKWARD!)**

_Silence_

The other Roy sighed and sat down on the chair previously occupied by Dick. "Someone needs to write a guide. 'The idiot's guide to having a conversation with the guy you're cloned from and whose life you stole.' Would make it a lot easier."

O-Roy managed a weak smile. "Maybe we should write it,"

"Not going to help us, will it?

"I guess not."

…

"Look, I don't blame you. I'm not mad or anything. It wasn't your fault; from what Richard told me, you really thought you were me. You didn't know what you were doing. And I guess it's best that one of me got to be Speedy. Doubt I will be able to now, what with my arm."

"I… thanks. And I know you don't blame me, but I'm sorry anyway. I'm going to try to help you figure this all out, ok? We can figure it out together."

O-Roy smiled. "I'd like that. But you've got to figure out what's going on with your family first. Who's Lian?"

"My daughter."

"And that woman, the one who ambushed me, is you wife? Her mother?"

"Yes, but she left me. She's only my wife in legal terms now. Maybe that will change." Other Roy grimaced. "How did my life get so messed up?"

O-Roy laughed. The atmosphere of the room lightened considerably. "Go talk to her. Figure it out. You're life shouldn't stop on my account."

:Kid, it started on your account." The other Roy stood up and ruffled O-Roy's hair. "Get some rest, I'll make sure you have some time to get whelmed before the firing squad (aka Batman and GA) come talk to you."

O-Roy frowned. "Whelmed?"

Other Roy smirked. "Robin- or I guess Nightwing now- speak. In the middle of overwhelmed and underwhelmed. I'll bring up the bird-speak dictionary later."

"Robin, right. I was supposed to meet him a week after I got kidnapped. His name is Nightwing now?"

"I'll get you all caught up later. Rest."

"Kay."

He was already asleep before the door shut completely.

* * *

And, that's chapter 3. So, what do you think of Jade's reasons? You have to remember, Jade was an up-and-coming assassin ninja, trying to get away from her father. If something could help her reach her goals, I bet you she would do it, no questions asked. Now though, she's changed and feeling a bit guilty, so she actually went to Talia for help.

Finally got some Roy-Roy bonding in there. Yay!

Next chapter will include Dick's conversation with Bruce- or Batman, cause he'll be in interrogation mode, not playboy mode. Probably some Ollie-Roy (both of them) bonding. See you there! Or not. You know, because you're reading this, and not... never mind.


	4. Explanations and grandchildren

I'm back! A bit earlier than usual, but whatever. I got the chapter done, so why not post it?

OMG, I just watched the episode, Depths? I was crying! First Artemis, then I was hoping something like that would happen with Kaldur… totally awesome. Anyone else think Megan went a little crazy? I don't want to say anything specific in case people haven't watched it. I'm more careful about spoilers than Bart. Season 2's getting better and better.

Anyway, to the story. Not too much happens in this one, Bruce and Ollie get caught up and Ollie acts like an idiot. Kind of. It's implied. We don't really lean much else. I'm toying with the idea of having Roy have some memories from Cadmus, and having Miss M or J'onn find them. I don't know. Something about how he lost his arm?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Sorry, to lazy to come up with something interesting with this.

* * *

_Dick turned and headed towards the library, Bruce following behind, leaving the emerald archer to console Jade._

* * *

What is going on here, Dick? Why is _Cheshire_ in my home? And can you tell me exactly _why she knows our identities?_"

Dick met his Batglare steadily **(AN/ Yes, the Batglare deserves a capitol letter)**. It held no terrors for him. "If you'll calm down, I'll explain."

Bruce sighed and made his way over to the desk and sat down. He took a deep breath and Dick could almost see him slipping into cold, analytical Batman mode. "Why did you call us here? Roy didn't tell Ollie anything either. What's going on?" A thought struck him. "Is Roy here too?"

"Yes. Both of them."

Bruce glanced up sharply, eyes wide. "_Both of them?" _He repeated hoarsely. "You mean… he actually found him? The original?"

"Yes. Jade helped him, found out where he was being kept from Talia." Dick hesitated, and Bruce could tell he was hiding something. "She and Roy went to rescue him. Apparently, he was in Tibet."

Bruce nodded. Something was bothering him. "Why now? Jade could have done that years ago, when we first started to search. Why did she choose now to help?"

"Lian."

"Lian?"

Richard took a moment to revel in the satisfaction of knowing something that the goddamn Batman didn't.

"Lian Nguyen Harper. Roy and Jade's daughter. Jade knew the only way that Roy would be able to clean up his act, be able to be her father, was if he exorcised Speedy's ghost. So they did."

Bruce was stunned. He sat back and mulled over the information. "Where is she now? Lian, I mean."

In answer, Dick got up and led Bruce to one of the guest rooms that, for some reason, had a crib. Lian was awake and looking around when they entered, and Dick went to pick her up. Bruce studies the child for a moment, taking note of the features she had in common with both Jade and Roy. The red hair, the vietnamese features….

"We should go talk to Ollie."

* * *

By the time Dick and Bruce descended the stairs again, baby in hand, Jade had recovered. Ollie still looked confused. As soon as he saw the Bats he made a _WTF? __**(**_**AN/ What the fudge?) **face. Jade immediately stood up to take her daughter. Bruce's eyes narrowed as he saw the worried, questioning look Jade shot at Dick, and the small head shake in response. Instantly, Jade seemed to relax and gave him a thankful, if slightly questioning look. Bruce took a mental not to find out what that was about. Something wasn't right.

"What on earth is going on here?" Ollie was 10 miles past confused. Why did Jade have a baby who looked suspiciously like... he blanched. Bruce turned and smirked at Ollie. This was going to be _fun. _

* * *

By the time they (meaning Dick) had managed to get Ollie to stop hyperventilating/fainting/grinning like a loon, nearly half and hour had gone by, and they could hear the Roys conversing upstairs. Jade had gone to rest in one of the guest rooms, worn out from all the emotional drama. Dick grinned; he was glad the Roys had progressed past the awkward _hey, I'm your clone who unintentionally stole your life from you!_ phase. He could only afford to be distracted for a moment, though, as Ollie was still a little behind. He had explained everything- well, almost everything, he hadn't said anything about Jade's part in the kidnapping, or how Roy had lost his arm- but Ollie was still hung up on one little detail.

"I'm a grandpa?" **(AN/ Not, my missing kid is back! Is he alright? but, I'm too young to be a grandpa! Priorities, Ollie. You don't have them.)**

Dick resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, you're a grandpa. That was your granddaughter. Feel free to spoil her or babysit her while her parents go on a mission to, say, Tibet." It was obvious that Dick didn't approve of how they'd chosen to bring Lian on the impromptu rescue mission. Seriously, Artemis or Wally would have loved to watch her, but no, lets bring her on a life-endangering mission! He knew that he had started early, but _that_ early was insane, and going to get her killed.

Ollie grinned and collapsed back on the couch, mentally reviewing everything he'd just heard. Roy- the original- was saved, safe, and being taken care of; He was a grandpa; Roy and Jade had a _kid- wow, _there was a lot of work to do. That reminded him of something, and he frowned. "What are we going to tell the league? _How _are we going to tell them?" Dick reassured him. "I'll take care of it. As leader of Young Justice, I can explain everything. You just have to concentrate on helping him readjust. We have to figure out where he's going to stay- I mean, it's public knowledge that Roy Harper isn't staying with you anymore. If you suddenly take in a younger version of the one that's been in the public eye, someone's going to put 2 and 2 together and get Green Arrow." Bruce nodded. "He'll stay with us for a while, and then I suppose he can join the team in Mount Justice, if that's alright with you, Dick." Dick shifted nervously and swallowed hard. "Yeah, about that…"

Bruce fixed him with a piercing glare. "What? What didn't you tell us?"

Dick was saved from answering by the sudden appearance of Roy- clone Roy- at the top of the steps. "Kid's exhausted. He's sleeping now, so don't bother him. Hey Ollie. I- oomph!" Ollie had practically tackled him with a hug. "You did it kid! You found him. Now you just have to clean up your act so Jade won't run off again and I can get to know my granddaughter." Roy looked a little shocked at the display of emotions, and something crossed his face when Ollie mentioned Jade. "I… yeah. Okay. Let go of me, please."

Bruce refused to be distracted, but took note of the fact that something had recently happened concerning Jade. "Why don't you think he should join the team?"

Roy and Dick exchanged a look. Bruce followed the silent conversation as best he could.

_You didn't tell him?_

_No._

_Well? Will you, or should I?_

_I will._

Dick sighed. "His arm… it's gone. We're not sure how, but there's only a small stump. I doubt he'll be able to draw a bow again."

"What?" Bruce was shocked. Ollie was speechless. "Oh my god…"

_They couldn't just stop at kidnapping him? They had to **cripple** him too?_

Alfred chose this moment to enter with some beverages and, of course, cookies. **(AN/ Alfred is God. Never forget it.)**"Just because Master Roy cannot draw a bow, does not mean that he cannot join the team. He can assist Mr. Duncan **(AN/That's his name right? Mal Duncan?) **with coordinating missions or some such job."

"You're right." Everyone turned to the figure at the top of the stairs. "I don't care if I can't be Speedy anymore, but I still want to help take down the people who kidnapped me."

Roy-the original one- stared down at them, determined.

Yay! Roy's ready to talk to everyone, and doesn't want to give up heroing, Next chapter will include some Ollie-Roy bonding. I think.

Please review! I'm starting to run out of ideas, so if you think of anything, I'd love to hear it.


	5. Olliver Queen, YOU ARE DEAD!

Ok, this is more of a funny chapter than anything. It does introduce another character, and let me tell you, he/she is _not _ happy.

Don't have much to say here. Oh, please read the AN at the bottom, it has a very important question. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Once upon a time, there was a girl. This girl was introduced to a website by her friend. Later, she decided to try writing fan fictions herself. One day, as she was typing out the disclaimer, she began to wonder why they needed to do it. I mean, it's a fan fiction website, it's implied that we don't own anything. She is still looking for the answer to that question.

* * *

_Roy stared down at them, determined._

* * *

Everyone stood, stunned, gaping at the boy. Ollie was the first to snap out of it, moving forward to embrace him. Tears were running down his face. "Roy." he whispered. "It's really you. I had almost given up… no, I had given up. I'm so, so sorry. About everything." O-Roy hugged him back as Dick escorted everyone else out of the room, smiling softly. "Ollie… I… I missed you." **(AN/ AWWWW!)**

Ollie led Roy over to the now vacated couch and sat down, grinning wildly. "I just can't believe it's really _you._ What with all this clone business, it's getting hard to tell. Not to mention aliens masquerading as humans. It's like no one is actually who they say they are anymore. It's confusing. I'm sure you'll get used to it soon though. Are you really sure that you want to go back to being a hero? That's what got you kidnapped in the first place. I'm sure we could find some safe, normal option for you-" Roy cut him off with a laugh. "Ollie, you're babbling. Calm down." Ollie grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah well, can you blame me? My almost-son just returned from the dead/missing. What do you think, I'll just grunt and ignore you? That's B's job." Roy smiled. He settled back for what was sure to be a long, complicated conversation.

* * *

Bruce, Dick, and Clone-Roy stood outside the door, listening as mentor and apprentice began to get reacquainted again. Finally, Bruce decided to give them some privacy and shooed the young men into the kitchen. It was time for a very important question.

"When do we bring Dinah in?"

Roy and Dick exchanged identical evil grins, imagining Dinah's reaction. "As soon as possible." Roy answered. "But not too soon." Dick countered. "If we wait a little, we can get her worked up about how we found him _and_ how Ollie didn't bother to inform her that the original version of the boy she regards as a son" Roy blushed "was back. If that doesn't get the kid to relax and accept the fact that he can have his life back, nothing will."

Bruce blinked, then smirked. He was quite proud of how devious his son was. **(AN/ Devious enough to fake-turn Kaldur into a traitor and fake-kill Artemis.) **"So, shall we wait, say, an hour?"

"Less, sir." Alfred stood in the doorway. "It will take some time for Miss Dinah to get here, and it would be best if she arrived while Mr. Oliver and Mr. Roy- the original one- are still speaking."

Dick cackled. "I take it you approve of our plan?" Alfred nodded, moving to remove some cookies from the oven. "What that boy needs is to be shown that he still has people who care about him, even if he has been- excuse me Master Roy- replaced. I cannot see a better way to do that than to have an angry mother-canary barge in an berate for not informing her that he was found."

Bruce nodded. "Excellent. We can inform the rest of the league later. Dick, can you take care of this? I have a meeting in 20 minutes, I'm afraid that I will have to watch the confrontation on the security footage." "Of course. I'll call her in about 10 minutes." Roy frowned. "What security footage? I didn't see any cameras." All of the bats turned and gave him an _are you stupid, he's the goddamn Batman, I think he's capable of hiding some security cameras_ look. Roy coughed. "Right. Batman." He muttered. Dick rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Hey Dinah."

Dinah Lance was not expecting to hear Richard when she picked up the phone. She jumped to the immediate conclusion one made when being called by a member of the bat family.

"What's wrong? Who got hurt?"

Dick chuckled. "No one got hurt. I was just wondering where you were. I figured you'd try to get here as soon as possible, when you heard."

Dinah frowned. "Heard what?"

Dick sounded surprised. "You mean Ollie didn't tell you?" He asked innocently. "About Roy?"

"What about Roy? Did he rob a bank or something? I swear, if he did-"

"No, it's nothing like that. It's not actually that Roy, as a matter of fact. Red Arrow and Cheshire rescued the original Roy."

_**"WHAT? And Ollie didn't TELL ME!**_"

"Ow. I think you burst my eardrum."

"When I get my hands on him… where is he?"

"Everyone's at the manor. Roy- the clone one- brought the original here to rest and recover, and reacquaint himself with the world. Something about having Alfred here to take care of him."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Make sure that Oliver doesn't leave. I want a word with him."

On that ominous note, she hung up. She stalked towards her car, only pausing to grab a jacket. Ollie was in big trouble.

* * *

Dick put down the phone and smirked at Roy. "Mission Angry Canary accomplished."

* * *

Ollie and Roy had beed talking calmly when they heard the yell.

_"Oliver Queen, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!"_

Roy turned to Ollie to find that the man had gone deadly pale. "I…forgot…to…tell…Dinah. I am dead. I am completely dead. I'm sorry that I won't be able to spend more time with you kid." Roy was completely confuzled **(AN/ Couldn't resist. Love that word.)**

A ghostly cackle echoes through the room. Understanding dawned on Ollie's face. "Brat."

Roy was _waaaay_ past confused at this point.

Just then, the door burst open, and a woman stalked into the room. She was radiating fury and hurt. She stopped in front of the two males.

"Oliver Queen, I hope you have a good explanation."

Ollie gulped and turned to Roy.

"Um… Roy, may I introduce you to Dinah, my fiancee who may or may not kill me before we can reach the wedding date?"

* * *

Ollie is in some deep doggie doo-doo. How's he going to get out of this one?

But can't you see Dinah reacting like this? Ollie is such a wuss.

Please don't kill me for skipping over most of the Ollie- Roy conversation.

Ok, on a completely unrelated note. I've been writing another story, Circus Again. It's about what would happen if Haley's Circus comes to Happy Harbor after the events of Performances, pre-time skip. What I can do is alternate between posting a chapter of this and a chapter of that, or I can just finish this one. The problem is that I'm leaving for sleep away camp in a few weeks, and I can't guarantee that I will be able to finish either story before I leave if I do alternate. I'm going to be gone for 8 weeks, so it's kind of a big thing. What do you guys think?

Reviews will make Dinah happy! And hopefully prevent her from killing Ollie


	6. Canary cries

Ok, this chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but whatever. I can only type so much. It may seem a bit loner though because of how it's spaced.

No one really answered my questions from last chapter, so I'm going to retype it here:

I've been writing another story, Circus Again. It's about what would happen if Haley's Circus comes to Happy Harbor after the events of Performances, pre-time skip. What I can do is alternate between posting a chapter of this and a chapter of that, or I can just finish this one. The problem is that I'm leaving for sleep away camp in a few weeks, and I can't guarantee that I will be able to finish either story before I leave if I do alternate. I'm going to be gone for 8 weeks, so it's kind of a big thing.

What do you guys think?

Back to the story. This is really just what happens with Canary. Nothing that drastic happens, but it's kind of funny to watch Dinah beating up Ollie.

DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely, positively nothing. Nothing. Zilch. Nada. Goose eggs. Zero. Get the idea?

* * *

_Ollie gulped and turned to Roy. _

_"Um… Roy, may I introduce you to Dinah, my fiancee who may or may not kill me before we can reach the wedding date?"_

* * *

Roy gaped at Ollie. "Your fiancee? Since when did you have a girlfriend?" The woman, Dinah, answered him with a kind smile. "I met him a couple months after you were kidnapped. It's nice to finally meet you Roy." "Um… it's nice to meet you too?" Roy was a little unsure about what he was supposed to do. Dinah seemed to pick up on that. Her smile faltered a bit and seemed a little sad. Roy got the impression that she was close to Clone-him, and so was a bit uncertain around him too. This was quickly forgotten as she turned to Ollie. The archer began to stutter nervously.

She slapped him.

Roy heard a chorus of "ooohhhh"s from behind the slightly open door next to him, followed by a whispered conversation.

"Ouch. That had to have hurt."

"You should know. I have to say, Mission Angry Canary was a huge success. Now we just have to work on Operation Mommybird." **(Thanks to ZS for the mommybird thing!)**

"Oh yeah. Shouldn't be too hard, she's practically my mom already, she'll want to be the same for him."

"Probably. The bigger problem will be how he responds. We can worry about that later. Right now, let's just enjoy the show."

"You going to send me the video from the surveillance cameras?"

"You and the rest of the league. Everyone loves drama, especially if it involves one of the girls beating up one of the guys. That goes double for if they're a couple."

"Really shows you who wears the pants in this relationship, doesn't it? Though we all knew Dinah was in charge already…"

"Shh. She's getting ready to yell."

"Think she'll go Canary?"

"Probably."

The voices went quiet, and Roy turned his attention back to the action.

"You have ten seconds to explain everything before I'll get _mad._ I'd suggest you get started."

Ollie laughed nervously. "Right. Um. Roy called- the other one- and told me they'd found Roy-this one. So I met up with Bats and came here. Then I started talking to Roy-this one, I mean. And then you came."

Dinah was silent. There was some more commentary from behind the door.

"That was a horrible explanation."

"I know. She's not going to be happy."

"He didn't even explain why he didn't tell her. The way he said it, it seems like nothing happened. There's no reason why he wouldn't tell her. If he was smart, he'd blame it on Bats or something."

"Oliie isn't smart."

"You're telling me? I lived with him."

"which is why you should have been expecting this."

"Uh oh."

"Earplugs?"

"Please."

A hand snaked around the door and offered Roy some earplugs. A voice floated over. "You should put these on too. This won't be pretty." Roy took them and put them in his ears, trusting the other boy. It was just in time too, as Dinah was replying to Ollie.

"That was the worst explanation in history." Ollie looked terrified. Dinah took a deep breath.

And screeched.

Roy suddenly understood the need for earplugs.

* * *

Once Ollie had regained consciousness, he, Dinah, and O-Roy began to have an actual conversation. Dinah formally introduced herself to Roy as both Dinah Lance (soon to be Queen) and Black Canary. The ensuing conversation was full of yells and explanations, and it seemed like Dinah wanted to canary-screech at Olliie many more times before it was done. Finally though, Ollie had managed to explain and calm her down, and they were beginning to have a civilized conversation.

Apparently, the voices behind the door didn't like that.

Roy could hear a flurry of whispering and a few cackles. They were plotting something, and Roy was sure that it would be hilarious and have something to do with Dinah beating up Ollie. He wasn't disappointed.

The door swung open and clone Roy sauntered in, wearing a smirk that clearly said _I am up to no good_. Unfortunately for Ollie, he didn't notice. "Hey Dinah. I thought I heard you. **(AN/ It'd be kind of hard not to)** Getting to know the original me?"

Dinah smiled warmly at the young archer. "Yes, Thank you for finding him, even after we all stopped looking. Do you want to join us?"

Clone Roy smirked.

_Perfect_

"No thanks, I'm just looking for Jade. I wanted to see if she wanted me to take Lian."

Ollie blanched. He hadn't mentioned Lian yet. There was a muffled cackle from behind the door where O-Roy was convinced Dick was hiding. O-Roy hid a smirk of his own. He was liking these people already.

_Well played, guys. Ollie's way past dead now. _

Dinah, confused, asked "who's Lian?" as Ollie tried to inch away. It was too late though.

Roy waved an hand nonchalantly. "My daughter. Ollie, did you see her or my wife?"

Dinah slowly turned to Ollie, who looked like he was about to pee his pants.

"His _wife? _His _daughter?_ Did you know about this?"

Ollie started stuttering. "Well…. I… I mean, he… they…"

Dinah looked murderous. "You don't tell me that the boy I regard as my son was married, _or _that he has a daughter, _or_ that the original version of the boy I regard as my son was rescued. You are _DEAD."_

Clone Roy leaned over and whispered to Ollie, "You know, I don't think she's kidding. I'd advice running."

Terrified, Ollie shot up and fled the room, Dinah chasing behind him.

Dick entered the room and looked at the two Roys. They all burst out laughing simultaneously. Whipping tears from his eyes, Dick thought, _Ok, we have some work to do on Operation Mommybird, but I think Operation Brothers worked out pretty well._

* * *

__Ok, who didn't just go aaawwww! when they read that. It's so cute! Roy and Dick are really trying to do their best to help the original Roy out. The fact that it's at GA's expense just makes it better.

On a completely unrelated note, if you're dissecting pigs in your science class, run. It's not fun. At all. The poor pig...

I'm starting to run out of ideas for this one, so if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them.

Review!


	7. Plans and the Team

This is one of the chapters you've all been waiting for- reactions to learning that Roy is back! Yes, Nightwing finally gets around to telling the team and the league about Roy's rescue. Enjoy!

Oh, BTW, you all are NOT helpful. At all. So, I think what I'm going to do is mainly still work on this one and post random chapters of the other one whenever I get around to doing it.

DISCLAIMER: Refer to the one in every previous chapter. It hasn't changed.

* * *

_Dick entered the room and looked at the two Roys. They all burst out laughing simultaneously. Whipping tears from his eyes, Dick thought, Ok, we have some work to do on Operation Mommybird, but I think Operation Brothers worked out pretty well. _

Once the boys had calmed down, Dick sat down with O-Roy for a serious conversation, seeing how not much had actually been accomplished yet. He outlined Roy's options as the boy listened attentively.

"We can either find a nice, normal family for you to stay with, or you can join the team. Obviously, you can't stay with Ollie anymore. Dinah might be an option though. You can stay here for a while, until you recover or we figure out a permanent place for you, but it won't work permanently. If you join the team, you'll live in Mount Justice- yes, we revived it, no, we're not insane, we're hiding in plain sight- and go to Happy Harbor High. Or, you could get home schooled with BB, but you'll probably go to HHH. The people who are currently living there are Beast Boy, Miss Martian, Superboy, and I. Bart will probably end up moving in. What? Oh, Bart's a speedster from the future. A tourist apparently, although something smells fishy about his story. The other members of the team, Blue Beetle, Wondergirl, Bumblebee, Batgirl, Lagoon Boy, and our coordinator Mal pop in and out. So do Artemis and KF, but not so much anymore. If you did join the team, you'd probably end up helping Mal or I coordinate everything."

Roy looked conflicted. "Are you sure there's absolutely no way I'll be able to be an archer again?"

Dick hesitated. "Well…"

Roy looked up, suddenly hopeful. "What?"

"Wayne tech has been working on some prosthetic stuff. It's still in the testing phase, but it looks pretty promising. A lot more flexible and durable than normal prosthetic limbs. If it does work out, there's a chance that, using one of the prosthetic arms, you could be able to regain your archery skills. It probably won't be ready for testing for another few months though."

"But there's a chance." Roy said firmly. "I'll take any chance I can."

Dick grinned and leaned over to ruffle his hair. "I know you will. You're a stubborn kid."

Roy ducked out from under his hand. "As for the living arrangements, can I have some time to think about it?"

"Sure. You take all the time you need. Meanwhile, rest. The hard part's over for you for now. Wish I was that lucky."

"What do you have to do now?"

Dick's face twisted into a grimace. "Tell everyone else."

* * *

_Recognized: Nightwing B-01_

As the lights of the Zeta tube faded from around Nightwing, he was immediately swarmed with questions.

"Do we have a mission?"

"What's going on?"

"I thought you were taking a personal day?"

"Did something happen?"

"Dude, why did you call us here? Artie and I have a test tomorrow!"

Wally was a bit annoyed and didn't understand _why_ Nightwing kept trying to drag him and Artemis (who was sitting besides him) back into the hero business. All he knew was that Nightwing had called a team meeting and had asked Artemis and Wally to come. Nightwing held up a hand to stall the questions.

"We don't have a mission, and nothing is wrong. There has, however, been a…development."

Beast Boy jumped around excitedly. "Oh! Oh! Did you figure out what the Krolotains want? Or who they're working with? Or how they got that bomb? Or, ooh! Did you find out that Kaldur's secretly good? **(AN/ Sorry, couldn't resist.) **Or did we find out that someone else's a clone?"

"No. To everything. If you guys will be quiet, I'll tell you."

Beast Boy shut up and sat down.

Nightwing looked around at them all before smiling. "We found Roy."

Wally rolled his eyes. "Didn't we find his a few weeks ago? He was robbing some store, remember?"

Nightwing's grin widened. "Not that Roy. The original one. You know, the one we thought was dead?"

Wally stared at him, making sure that he wasn't joking. He realized that Nighwing was serious.

He fainted.

Artemis rolled his eyes as everyone started cracking up. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Dinner's ready!" Immediately, Wally shot up, looked around wildly, and realized what had happened. He blushed and sank down into the couch. "I'm going to go crawl in a hole to die now, thanks…"

When everyone stopped laughing, they bombarded Nightwing with questions. Everyone seemed really excited as Nightwing calmly explained everything that had happened.

Everyone, that is, except Artemis, who seemed troubled. Nightwing picked up on that and confronted her after the meeting. He came up to her where she was sitting alone on the couch, staring at her hands.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Artemis looked up, startled, and managed a weak smile. "Yeah. Sure. Fine. Why are you asking?"

NIghtwing sat down next to her. "You look troubled." Artemis looked away and sighed. "It's just that… how's he going to react to me? His replacement's replacement?" "Well, he accepted clone Roy, no problem. I don't see why it would be different for you." Seeing as she was still unconvinced, he added, "it'll be fine. I'll talk to him if you want. Don't worry." Artemis shook her head. "No, I'll talk to him myself. Thanks, Nightwing." She stood up and smiled at him, then moved towards the kitchen where she could hear Wally's voice.

Nightwing sighed. The team knew, now it was time to tell the Justice League. Hopefully, they reacted well, and didn't… well… Nightwing hid a smirk. Hopefully, they didn't faint like Wally.

He got up and walked towards the Zeta Beam, punching in the code for the Watchtower.

_Recognized: Nightwing, B-01_

* * *

OK, so I sort of lied at the top. He doesn't actually tell the league. Next chapter. I just felt like this would be a good place to end the chapter.

Tell me you can't see Artemis reacting like that. I feel like after everything she went through with Clone Roy, she'd be a little apprehensive.

Oh, and I know that I haven't really been responding to reviews, but I'm going to start to using PMs. I just haven't gotten around to it yet.


	8. The Justice League

Hey! So, finals have started which means, ironically, I have more time to write, so I'll probably be posting earlier than usual. Whatever.

Anyway, here's the league.

I've been noticing that these chapters have been getting shorter. Not by much, but still. Guess writing Circus Again is getting to me.

Speaking of Circus Again, I posted it! I think it's getting more popular faster than this fic, and it's only got 2 chapters. People just like Robin more than Speedy I guess. I'll probably end up posting another chapter later even though I already did one today. I guess I did say random postings...

DISCLAIMER: Too lazy to come up with anything. Sorry.

* * *

_Recognized: Nightwing, B-01_

* * *

As Nightwing walked out of the zets-tube, he was confronted with questions once again.

"What's going on?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Why did Bats and GA run out of here so fast?"

"Why are you up here?"

Once Nightwing got over the minor deja-vu, he asked the league to assemble in the meeting room, because he has something important to tell them.

* * *

The league- including Batman, Black Canary and Green Arrow, since Nightwing had only given them a brief overview at the manor and BC hadn't even been there for that- was sitting at the large, U shaped table, watching Nightwing who was standing in the middle. When everyone quieted down, he began to talk.

"Ok, first thing, please don't interrupt until I'm done. I don't think you will actually be able to do that, but just try to.

As you all know, ever since the events on New Year's 5 years ago, we have been searching for the original Roy. Most of us gave up after 4 years without a whisper from him. Red Arrow, however, has not given up. His conned search is what sparked that intervention a few weeks ago. Turns out, we weren't the only ones who staged an intervention. So did his wife."

He was interrupted at this point by a general shout. Superman held up his hand to silence the others, then turned to Nightwing. "We weren't aware that he was married."

"Neither were most of us, I actually just found out recently." He brought up a picture on the large holo-screen next to him. "He was- is, actually- married to Jade Nguyen, aka Cheshire. She's mostly given up that life though."

He was forced to wait again for the ruckus to die down. Apparently, people didn't like it when one of their own married or dated a villain, although some of them couldn't talk (cough cough _Bruce and Selina_ cough cough).

"And I guess I was right about you not being able to resist interrupting." This earned him a few chuckles. For most people, this sort of behavior would be viewed as something like an insult- they were the _Justice League_ for god's sake- but Nightwing had been running around the Watchtower since he was 9, so the same rules didn't apply.

"Anyway, Jade showed up and told him that he had to clean up for- here comes the bombshell- his daughter."

The room exploded. Not literally, of course, but it probably would have been calmer if it had. This time, it took almost 10 minutes for everyone to calm down. Nightwing was smirking.

"People, that isn't even what I'm trying to tell you. We're never getting through this if you keep interrupting. So, yes, Roy has a daughter- her name is Lian. Lian Nguyen Harper. She's really cute, and apparently already has a penchant for violence. Continuing past Lian, Jade told him that she knew where Speedy was. She called in a few favors from Talia."

The room was completely silent. Everyone was concentrating on Nightwing, not wanting to miss a single word he said.

"They went to rescue him. Found him in Tibet and then brought him to the Batcave. He's safe, and recovering in a classified location."

Everyone started talking again. Flash looked like he was close to fainting **(AN/ No, I'm not actually going to make him faint. They're adults, they would be calmer about this. At the same time, so many people wanted me to, I didn't want to leave it out entirely.)**

Superman nodded. "Thank you Nightwing."

"I wasn't done."

Everyone shut up. Batman frowned. "What else is there? You didn't tell me anything else when we talked before."

Nightwing shifted nervously. "No, and I'm not going to tell you much now. I just think you should be aware of something in case a situation ever arises where you need to know."

Batman narrowed his eyes at his protégée. "What is it?"

"Jade played a part in Roy's kidnapping."

This time, Flash _did _faint **(AN/ Ha! You didn't really think I'd leave that out, did you? It's too funny! And too many people were beginning me to do it). **Nightwing found himself experiencing deja-vu again.

Batman glared **(The Batglare! Run for your lives!)**. "_What do you mean, she played a part in his kidnapping?"_

Everyone winced at the anger radiating off of the Batman. No one envied Jade at the moment. Actually, half of the people in the room were planning her funeral at the moment.

Nightwing chuckled nervously. "See, this is why I didn't tell you back there. I didn't want you anywhere near her." He sighed and became more serious again. "It was her first job, the job that got her into the Shadows. She was trying to make a name for herself and that was how she did. She acted as the bait and the one who actually brought him to Cadmus."

Batman was _not _happy.

* * *

Nightwing sighed and dropped into a chair. The presentation hadn't gone too bad, but Bats was brooding somewhere. Next time he and Jade met, Nightwing bet that Jade would need therapy.

Superman came up to him.

"They're staying at the manor, aren't they?"

Nightwing nodded. He knew that Superman, as the 'leader' of the league (everyone knew that was really Batman), he would probably want to talk to Roy and Jade himself. "Try not to freak them out too much. That's B's job."

Superman smiled and flew off. 'Wing could hear the Zeta going off. With a sigh, he heaved himself off of the seat. He still had patrol to do. Even though he lived and worked with the team, he still patrolled Gotham every so often, and today was one of his shifts. He was thinking about starting up in Bludhaven, but what with the team and everything, he didn't think he could manage it. Wearily, he walked towards the Zeta tube. Maybe he could take a quick nap before he went out… that is, if an archer, assassin, or baby hadn't already taken over his room.

* * *

Nightwing's letting the stress get to him a little bit. Poor birdie.

Review! Please!


	9. Hugs

Hey! So, first order of business:

Please don't kill me! _runs and hides behind Nightwing, who then steps away. runs and hides behind O-Roy, who rolls his eyes. _

I'm sorry to everyone who got used to me updating everyday and was disappointed yesterday. I'm losing steam with this story, not sure how much more I really have to cover. It's winding down :'(

I'm thinking I might start a story of random one-shots, long or short. I've gotten some great requests but won't be able to include them in this. Like paintball. So I might just make a story where I stick random oneshots whenever I think of them. That would be after I complete this, probably. Maybe after I finish Circus Again too.

To the chapter!

Reactions time! Plus hugs!

Later update: I'm taking a brief break from this, a couple of days. I probably won't update again till at least Tuesday. Sorry!

DISCLAIMER: ...

Roy was starting to get a bit bored. He had been stuck inside of Wayne Manor ever since he woke up. Frankly, for a slightly ADD archer used to running around rooftops, being stuck inside a house 'recuperating' was, honestly, a bit of a problem.

Scratch that. It was a huge problem. He was going to explode.

That was, until _half the fricking League_ showed up and glomped him. Of course, at that moment, he didn't actually _know_ it was the League. He'd never met most of them. And he hadn't had a chance to notice the costumes, what with him being attacked and all.

He was just a tad overwhelmed. Just a bit.

Oh, who was he kidding. He was freaking out. He was in the Batcave, minding his own business, and then a bright light had gone off somewhere and an automated voice spit out a whole lot of _blah blah blah_ and then he was being attacked with hugs. He didn't even know most of these people. Actually he didn't know anyone except for Ollie, who was looking extremely amused and not at all inclined to help him, and Bruce-Batman who, despite his best efforts, had allowed a smirk to break through, obviously amused. Roy glared at them, prompting Ollie to burst out into laughter, and Batman's lips to twitch upwards.

"Who _are _all these people?"

Batman's smirk grew.

"The Justice League. I would have thought that was obvious"

Roy looked around him, actually _looked, _and did a double take.

_Holy-_

He was surrounded by people dressed in spandex. With wings. Or floating. Or _Superman_.

He was completely speechless.

* * *

Alfred- going by his 'hero' name of Agent A, since most of the League did not know the Bats' IDs- handed out tea and cookies. The group had relocated because Batman had sternly announce that he was _'most certainly NOT having a bunch of rowdy meta-human heroes or otherwise swarming around his Batcave any longer than he had to, thank you very much,_ now_**get out**__' _and no one wanted to argue with him, especially when they were in his element- namely a dark, crowded cave- and he was giving them the Batglare, and honestly, most of them were thinking that they had to change their uniforms because the ones they were currently wearing had gotten a little- dirty. No, they were _not_ scared of the Batglare.

Really, they weren't.

Seriously.

Anyway, they were gathered around the table in the living room, drinking tea and eating cookies and getting to know the original Roy.

* * *

Nightwing was hovering somewhere around the edges, wishing he could get some rest. But he wasn't going to complain. Roy looked… happy. It was the first step towards getting Roy re-assimilated into the world. And no matter how tired he was, he wasn't going to interrupt it.

He was, however, going to kick everyone out as soon as he could.

And maybe skip patrol.

* * *

Roy- clone Roy- was also sticking to the edges. He couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable, seeing everyone swarming around the original him. It almost made him wonder if everyone really cared for him, or if now that the original was found he would sink into oblivion again.

"You aren't being replaced, you know."

Roy turned to find Nightwing smirking at him.

"Most of the people here are doing this for you. They don't know him, they know _you_. They know how important this is for you so they're giving their best efforts. Even if they weren't, they couldn't replace you with him. In the short time that I've known him, I've noticed that he acts a lot different from you. So they couldn't forget you even if they tried."

Roy blinked at him, then turned back towards the room. "I know, but… I can't help but worry."

"I understand. But you don't need to. You won't be forgotten. He's going to join the next generation of heroes, but you'll always be a part of our generation. He can't take that from you."

Roy sensed, rather than saw, when Nightwing moved away. He hesitated for a moment, then moved out to join the rest of the heroes in the room.

* * *

Artemis wasn't exactly sure how she felt. It had taken her long enough to get on Clone-Roy's good side, she really didn't have to go through this again. She swallowed and held out her hand towards Speedy.

"I'm Artemis. It's nice to finally meet you. Now maybe clone boy over there will stop running around like a chicken with his head cut off and actually hang out with us sometimes."

Okay, maybe not the _best_ opening remark, but her defensive mode and her slightly sarcastic mode tended to get mixed up a bit.

The kid blinked at her. "Umm… maybe. Are you one of the Team?"

"Used to be. I'm mostly out of the hero business. And before you ask, yes Artemis is both my real and hero name."

"Why would you do that? Isn't it a bit… well…"

"Dumb? I guess. It's actually a good name for an archer though. Greek goddess of the hunt?"

She watched something flit over his face and thought back to what she said, and mentally cursed. She hadn't meant to let him know she was an archer, but it had slipped out.

She was snapped back to the present when the boy spoke nervously. "Umm… wasn't the Team made of the league's sidekicks/partners? Whose were you?"

Artemis winced. "Green Arrow. I was sorta the replacement for your replacement. Sorry."

"It's cool."

"Seriously?" She looked at him like he was nuts. "I replaced your replacement. That doesn't bug you at all?"

The kid shook his head. "Of course it does, a little. But I get it. Red Arrow left, Ollie was lonely or something. You needed help. Something along those lines."

Artemis stared at him and softened. "Thanks, kid." She walked back over to Wally, feeling a bit lighter.

* * *

Roy was a little shocked when _Superman_ walked up to him and ave him huge smile and a "hey, kid. What's up?"

Then again, so many strange things had happened lately, having the 'leader' of the JL act like they were best buddies wasn't anywhere near the top of the list. Which was kind of sad. Meeting Superman had always been a goal of his. Funny how getting kidnapped and cloned changed your perspective.

This was a more serious conversation than the others he had had once they moved past the idle chit-chat phase (enjoying being un-frozen? Yes thanks, I was worried I was going to get a cold in there...). Superman needed to know if he had to ask Nightwing to prepare a room in the cave or find a nice family for Roy to stay with. To be honest, the matter had completely slipped Roy's mind. Luckily it wasn't a very difficult decision.

"I want to join the team. Help take down this 'Light'. I want to fight."

No one had been expecting anything different.

* * *

The end!

Of the chapter, not the story. Probably. If I can come up with more ideas. Maybe I'll do a Roy-moving-into-the-cave chapter.


	10. Moving in and adjustments

We are approaching the end of this story. Sad, I know. This chapter is going to be a bunch of shorts about what happens right after the previous chapter. The next will be a few months to a few years later. It will also be the last one :'(

I decided that I'm going to do a story with some random oneshots that didn't make it here. Ideas so far:

* Paintball, cause I got like 5 requests for it

* School scene- 1st day maybe?

* Something in the cave- some sort of team bonding

* Clone Roy taking original Roy somewhere and constantly being called his dad and getting pissed about it while original Roy just snickers

Any other ideas out there?

DISCLAIMER: I. Own. Nothing. Get it through your heads.

* * *

_"I want to join the team. Help take down this 'Light'. I want to fight."_

_No one had been expecting anything different._

* * *

Everyone slowly left the cave, a few people at a time. Finally, only the team and the main mentors of the team were left. Nightwig grinned at them all and all but pushed them out of the cave. "Well, nice seeing you all, we should do this again sometime, leave please, Roy you can move in any time, ask Ollie to help you get whatever you need, feel free to bug him as much as you want-" Hey!" "- Ignore his protests, he really does like it, we've got an empty room all ready for you, just let me know, you can crash at the manor, bye!"

Bruce shot him a bemused look. "Still a hyperactive 9 year old, I see." "I'm _tired." _Nightwing whined. "And when I actually admit that and don't pull the whole 'I am Nightwing, hear me roar' thing, it's really bad. I don't think I've slept for a week what with this whole Roy thing. I'm skipping patrol, by the way, send Robin. Good night!"

With that, Nightwing went to get some rest.

_Finally_

* * *

Ollie had taken Roy shopping, getting him everything that he would need. They tried to get things similar to what Roy had had before, but it was hard. So much had changed. They had to make due with what they had.

It was slightly awkward between the two; Ollie couldn't help but think of everything he had messed up with Clone Roy, and Roy was trying to figure out how he would feel without his father figure. He didn't care if his clone had had a falling out with Ollie, _he _still thought of Ollie the way he had when the man first took Roy in, and acted as his surrogate father. Finally, Roy couldn't take it anymore.

"Now what?"

Ollie started. "What do you mean?"

"i mean, what's going to happen with you and me? You've made it quite clear that you've already raised a kid and have no interest in raising another.

_There_ was that hint of resentment that everyone had been waiting for. Dick had warned Ollie that this would happen, and Ollie still had no idea how to deal with it. He sighed. "That's not it. I just… I messed up with Red Arrow, and I don't want to do the same with you. And… it's practically impossible for you to live with me, unless we want someone to put two and two together and get Green Arrow." Roy seemed to deflate. "I know, 'Wing explained, but still… I don't know. I was hoping you could be like, like my dad or something." Ollie had to blink back tears as he leaned over to hug the boy. "I can still be. I'll come visit at the cave, and take you out for ice-cream or something. We'll figure it out." Roy rolled his eyes at him. "Go for ice-cream? Really? What am I, 5?" Ollie smirked and asked, "So you _don't _want ice-cream" "No, I do." Roy answered quickly. Ollie laughed and ruffled the boy's hair. "We'll get ice-cream."

They got ice-cream.

Ollie felt happy. Roy- clone Roy- hadn't let him take him out for ice-cream in a long time. He had gotten his son back. Sorta.

Now he just had to work on the Roy he actually raised. Then everything would be great. Of course, he had a snowball's chance in hell of repairing their relationship, but a guy could hope. For now, though, he focussed on the boy sitting across from him, licking an ice-cream cone and chatting about what had happened that day in the cave.

Everything was perfect, just for that moment.

* * *

Nighwing watched as Ollie and Roy moved the last box in. Roy was officially moving into the cave that day.

He stepped forward to talk to Roy.

"Your role on this team will be to help coordinate. We've got a lot of people and we can't always keep track of them, so you'll help. You won't,under any circumstances, actually be going out on a mission. Understand?"

Roy nodded.

"Good. You'll be going to school in Happy Harbor, which brings me to our next issue. You need a name."

Roy looked at him like he was nuts. "I thought I wasn't going out as a hero."

'Wing rolled his eyes. "Not a superhero name, a name name. There already is a Roy Harper in the world, and he's several ears older than you. You can't pretend that your him. You can stick with Harper, but you need a different first name. For school, at least."

Roy nodded slowly. "That… that, um, makes sense. Uh…"

"Think about it. You don't need to decide right this second."

* * *

Roy stood in the middle if the room, looking around. He had painted the walls red, and hung up some posters. The one window was hung with lighter red curtains. A bookshelf stood in the corner, half full- with superhero memorabilia. It was his own personal trophy gallery. Featured prominently in the middle was his old Speedy hat. A full uniform was on a clothes display on the other side of the room. He had only just moved in, but already the room was a bit messy. There were some clothes strewn haphazardly across the floor and a half eaten sandwich on the desk. The bed in the middle of the room had, ironically, a Green Arrow bedspread. Ollie had insisted, and Roy hadn't had the heart to refuse. He _was_ going to spill something on it as soon as possible so that he could replace it with something better. No use in making Ollie's overinflated ego any bigger. There were also piles of arrows around. Roy had, somehow, found a way to make arrows with only one arm, and it gave him something to do to take his mind off of things, and bring him closer to who he used to be as Speedy. He supposed that he would give them to Ollie or his clone. Or maybe Artemis.

Roy looked around his new home one last time, and then went out to join his new family in teasing Nightwing.

* * *

"OK, alpha team, there's a bunch of crooks to your left. Um, beta, you're good for now. Zeta, watch out! It looks like those guys are going around for an ambush."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"Which way should we go now?"

"Yeesh, are these guys ever going to give up?"

"Nice job taking them down. If you go left after this, Beta, you should be able to reach the control room and take them down."

...

"There's no cameras past this point, so I won't be able to help you anymore. You're on your own. Sorry."

"You did great."

"Yeah, that really helped, don't worry about us."

"Nice to see you can still help us."

A hand descended on the boy's shoulder, and he glanced back to see Nightwing smiling at him.

"Nice work."

A warm feeling spread through Roy. Sure, he missed being out there, fighting, but this was pretty great too.

* * *

I need ideas for Roy's new name! Any suggestions? Does anyone know what his dad's name was or something?

Review!


	11. Arsenal

OMG it's the last chapter people! *Sobs violently*

That's right, this story is officially wrapping up. Hard to believe what was originally a one shot ended up being an 11 chapter story. Yeesh.

As I said before, however, I'm not ready to give up on this story, so I'm making an assorted one shots story. It'll probably be under the name, 'He's part of the team, NOW what?' or something like that. It's a work in progress.

I'd like to thank everyone who's stuck with me for this story and reviewed.

And thanks to everyone who pitched in with ideas for Roy's name. So like three of you.

DISCLAIMER: I *sob* don't *sob* own *sob* anything. I'm so sad, I won't ever write that for this story again... *starts bawling*

Yeah, I'm totally being melodramatic. Oh well.

* * *

"Ok, time for you to tell me your new name." Dick and Roy were sitting at the counter. Dick was filling out Roy's forms for school and they had finally come to the point where choosing the name couldn't be pushed off any longer.

Roy smirked at Dick. He decided to have some fun with this and mess with Dick a little.

"Wally?"

Dick stared at him. "Are you serious?"

"No."

"Good."

"How about Richard?" **(AN/ Thanks A Nana Mouse!)**

"…You're not picking Richard."

"You're right, I'm not."

"Thank god."

"Roi?" **(Thanks to ZS! For this and the next few lines. I started cracking up when I read the review, I had to use it)**

"I told you to pick a new name."

"It is a new name. R-O-I, not R-O-Y."

"That's not a new name!"

"It is. It's not what my name is now, is it?"

"No-but-you-" Dick huffed. "Are you going to pick one or will I?"

Roy decided to stop messing with Dick before he name him Bruce or John or something. "William." **(Thanks to polarbear1355!)**

"William?"

"It's my middle name." **  
**

"Ok, William it is. Will for short?"

"Sure."

And so, William Harper was born.

* * *

"… in short, the mission was a success. Good job guys. Roy, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Roy walked over to Nightwing and waited as everyone filed out of the room. Silently, the team leader handed Roy a bundle of papers.

Roy flicked through them quickly, then went back and read over some of them more in depth. He looked up at Nightwing and nodded.

Nightwing handed him a pen. Roy signed William Harper on the bottom of the form.

A week later, one William Harper received a prosthetic arm, courtesy of Wayne Tech, and a letter thanking him for being a beta tester of the new technology.

* * *

_Hiss __**Thump.**_

_Hiss __**Thump.**_

_Hiss __**Thump. **_

"How's the arm working out?"

Roy stood back, whipping some sweat from his brow. In answer, he nodded towards the targets. Nightwing went up to examine them.

The first arrow had landed two rings away from the bull's eye. So had the second. The third was one ring further in.

Roy looked frustrated. "It's been two months and I'm still not hitting the bullseye consistently. That's not good enough for a hero who relies on his archery."

Nightwing stood back, looking thoughtful. Slowly, he made his way towards the door, then stopped and looked back.

"Maybe you don't have to rely solely on your archer. You can branch out a bit. It can be a new beginning."

Roy blinked.

Huh.

Maybe it _was_ time to try something new.

* * *

Roy stared at the modified gun, then turned his gaze towards Nighting, who looked supremely uncomfortable.

"It's like your bow, sort of. There's a bunch of truck bullets, and some normal ones. It will be easier to handle with one good arm than a bow and arrows. I've also got some other long range weapons we can try."

Slowly, Roy reached out and fingered the gun. "I thought you hated guns."

_"Batman _hates gun. I just disapprove of them in the wrong hands. However, it will help you, so I'm ok with it." Nightwing clapped him on the shoulder before turning to go. "try it."

Roy stared at it for a moment more before picking it up and firing it at one of the bulls-eyes across the room.

A grin spread across his face.

* * *

NIghtwing stared down at the determined young man in front of him, dressed in a modified Speedy outfit with various weapons slung around his body.

"I want to go out with the team on a mission."

Nightwing raised an eyebrow.

"Are you ready for that?"

"'Wing, it's been a year since you gave me all those weapons to try. A year of nonstop practicing, relearning my limits. Ollie's taken me on some patrols in Star and I haven't had a problem."

Nightwing smirked. "That's exactly what I told Bats. You'll need a name."

"Arsenal."

Nightwing thought it over for a moment, then smiled.

"Arsenal, welcome to the team."

* * *

A few months later, Roy was a full fledged member of the team under the name Arsenal. He had no problem keeping up with everyone else despite his missing limb. In fact, sometime he even left off the prosthetic arm when they went on easier missions. He was happy, and was surrounded by friends and family. He had found his place in the world.

Who said that getting cloned doesn't have it's benefits?

* * *

I know, I know, the ending's sappy. Deal with it.

And now, I would like to officially declare this story...

Completed.


End file.
